harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Salamandra
Salamandra (literally "Salamander") is the publisher of the ''Harry Potter'' series in the Spanish language. ''Harry Potter'' in Salamandra Salamandra bought the publication rights of the saga on 2000. In March 1999, Salamandra published Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. It was translated by Alicia Dellepiane, with the cover art by Dolores Avendaño. In October of the same year, Harry Potter y la cámara secreta was published, followed by Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban in April 2000, and Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego in March 2001. Adolfo Muñoz García and Nieves Martín Azofra were the translators of books 2-4, with Dolores Avendaño continued as the cover artist. Alicia Dellepiane returned in 2001 to translate Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos and Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Both books used cover art by Richard Horne, who did the covers for the books in the Bloomsbury edition, and collaborated in the making of the cover of Bloomsbury's . Gemma Rovira Ortega replaced García and Azofra, and translated Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte and Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Dolores Avendaño again illustrated each of the book covers for these books. They were respectively published in 21 February, 2004; 23 February, 2006; 21 February, 2008; and in December, 2008. On September 28, 2016, Salamandra announced the planned Spanish release of , but with its title to be changed. Covers ;By Dolores Avendaño harry potter 1.jpg|''Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal'' 2-Harry Potter y La Camara Secreta.jpg|''Harry Potter y la cámara secreta'' Spanish 03 POA.gif|''Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban'' El-caliz-de-fuego.jpg|''Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'' Spanish 05 OOTP.jpg|''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' Harry-potter-y-el-misterio-del-principe.jpg|''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe'' Harry reliquias de la muerte.jpg|''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' Tales of Beedle the Bard Spanish Standard Edition Cover.jpg|''Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo'' ;By Richard Horne Quidditch portada.jpg|''Quidditch a través de los tiempos'' Animales fantásticos.jpg|''Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos'' ; Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (Spanish cover).jpg|''Harry Potter y el legado maldito'' Behind the scenes *The Spanish translated edition of the second book is titled Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, which means "Harry Potter and the Secret Chamber". Within the book, however, the Chamber of Secrets is called "Cámara de los Secretos", which is the more accurate translation of the subject matter. *The Spanish translated edition of the sixth book is titled Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, meaning "Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Prince". **However, before the book was publicated in spanish, several unauthorised versions of the book were uploaded in with the name of Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo, a literal translation of the title. *Instead of Harry Potter y el niño maldito, the literal translation of "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child"; the Spanish translated edition of the book is titled Harry Potter y el legado maldito, meaning "Harry Potter and the Cursed Legacy". *The firsts hardcover versions of the seven books have some words untranslated, as in the word "Galleon", whose translation is supposed to be galeón. This also happens with "Aurors" (aurores) and "Espejo de Erised (Espejo de Oesed) **Nevertheless, these mistakes were fixed with the publications of the 20th anniversary of the books, adding the correct terms and names from the movies and official translated websites. Notes and references es:Editorial Salamandra Category:Publishers (real)